20 Questions
by 3feetFantasy
Summary: Bella and Edward are passing notes in class, what happens when they start to play 20 questios? OOC
1. Febuary 12th

**Bella**

_Edward_

_20 Questions_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

February 12th

**hey Edward**

_good afternoon love,_

**so whatcha doin Eddy?**

_pleas don't call me that_

**fine EDWARD**

_what is the point of this note again, you're sitting right there_

**I don't want to get in trouble**

_ok well you could just whisper_

**but this is more fun**

_what do you want Bella_

**I want you to entertain me**

_why?_

**because I'm bored**

_but this class is so interesting_

**it is about the gift of life Edward**

_so how do you want me to entertain you?_

…**I dunno**

_well that helps a lot_

**you're Edward Cullen, think of something**

_fine how bout 20 questions?_

**we played that the first time we hung out**

_so, there is always something new to learn_

**fine you ask your 20 questions**

_1. What do you dream about at night?_

**You but you already new that**

_2. What is your favourite holiday?_

**Either Valentines day or Christmas**

_3. What is your favourite flower?_

**Freesias**

_That's nice, you smell of them_

**Thank you**

_4. What is your idea of a romantic date?_

**Anything with you**

_I know but think of the most romantic thing we could do_

**well…**

_NOT THAT_

**Fine! Well this is sorta cliché but I think that going to a beach and having a picnic there would be pretty cool, but we both know that doing that would be impossible**

_How do you know?_

**Because, don't you remember, SPARKLE SPARKLE**

_yes_

**Whatever, next question**

_5. On said date, what food would "we" eat_

**Ummm this isn't romantic but I always pictured it as being PB&J.**

_You have pictured it before??? ;)_

**NO**

_You have, haven't you??? ___

**Next question**

_No_

**Why not?**

_Because the bell is about to ring_

"BRING"

**Fine you can finish asking me the question another time**

How about tomorrow?

**Ok**

_Why are we still writing notes in the hallway, we can talk_

**I know but we are cooler**

_I love you_

**I lover you to.**


	2. Febuary 13th

teamswitzerland55 – Bella

prefersbrunnets91 – Edward

Febuary 13th

teamswitzerland55 has just signed in

prefersbrunnets91 has just signed in

teamswitzerland55: Hey

prefersbrunnets91: Hello, did you have a nice day

teamswitzerland55: Yes, but I am sad that it is over and you had to go home

prefersbrunnets91: If you got off of msn, it would be easier to come over.

teamswitzerland55: Yes but then I would have to stop talking to you.

prefersbrunnetes91: Well you could always text me.

teamswitzerland55: I can text???

prefersbrunnetes91:That was one of the first things I tolled you when I gave you your

phone!

teamswitzerland55:I'm still mad at you for giving me a phone without asking my

permission :(

prefersbrunnets91: It's only because I want to keep you safe.

teamswitzerland55:Thank you, but how much did you spend?

prefersbrunnets91 has signed off

teamswitzerland55:Oh so that's it, you are going to sign off and hope I will forget

about the conversation, well I will not, I WILL NOT!

*******************************5 minutes later*****************************

Hmmmmmm… what to do now. I doesn't look like Edward is going to be back online anytime soon. Didn't he say that I could text him? Let's try that.

Bella

Edward

************************************************************************

Hey Edward wats up?

Please don't use msn speak with me

Y not?

Because it is just not lady like

Since when have I been a lady?

Since you were born on September 13th

K, I will use full sentences, if that is what you want, but if I use up all my texting it is 

your fault.

You have unlimited texting anytime, anywhere, anyplace

You spend way to much money

Only on you

What time are you coming over

I am on my way now

Ok, I guess I will see you in a few then

Ok them we can continue our game of 20 questions

You know, I was looking online to see what exactly 20 questions is, and you are not even 

playing it right

I know, I just like to ask you questions, and since I knew that you didn't know what 20

questions was I thought that I could use that as an opportunity to ask you some questions.

Well that is interesting

Yes, and I still have 15 questions left

Ugggg! I will see you soon Edward

As I will see you soon my love


	3. Febuary 14th

**An: Disclaimer I don't own the Twilight Characters or Twilight itself… :'(**

Febuary 14th

I slowly opened my eyes to the new dreary day. Edward was there watching me sleep as usual.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept very well thank you. What is on the agenda for today?"

"Well considering that it is a Saturday and it is also a holiday, we will do something fun."

"Holiday…… w-w-w-what holiday?"

"It is valentines day silly. Oh here is my gift to you."

He pulled out a very nicely wrapped box, slowly I opened the lid. In it was a note written in his beautiful script. It said

My present to you love is something that costs no money at all, but you can only receive this present if you answer the next 15 questions I have for you. If you don't answer the questions then you shall get a present that is worth more money than your house. I love you.

Edward

That was just like him to do. I had found a way to slither out of answering any more last night, I was hopping he would forget. Obviously he did not. Since I didn't want the present I guess I had to agree to the tirade of questions.

"Excellent" He said when I tolled him that I would answer his questions.

As soon as I was dressed he took me to his place because it would be free of Charlie's watching eyes.

"What did you dream about last night?"

"Why would you ask a silly question like that? I dreamt of you even Charlie has trouble with accepting that."

"That is not what I meant, what was your dream, what did it consist of?"

"Well, we were walking in the forest, well it was more like running, you were running, and I was following behind you. We were brilliantly shining in the sun. It was wonderful."

I slowly turned the shade of red that always gave me away when I lied. Of course he knew I dreamt of that, but he knew there was more too it and he wanted me to tell him. After I had tolled him about my erotic dream he suddenly stopped talking to me, lost in his thought. I slowly saw a smile begin to appear. I wondered sheepishly what he was thinking about. I made a mental note to ask him about it later on. Once he composed himself he continued his questions.

"What was the craziest thing you ever did out of boredom?"

"Ummmmmm… I jumped off of a cliff…"

"If I said I wouldn't buy you anything for the next year over 10$ would you let Alice play Barbie Bella on you?

"Yes! That would be great"

Suddenly I was swept into somebody's arms.

"No takese backses. You said you would let me play Barbie Bella on you if Edward didn't spend over 10$ on you for each present!!!

"But-but-but ALICE! BRING ME BACK TO EDWARD!!!!"

"Nope, anyways today is a very special day. It is valentines day. I have to get you ready, but I guess I will let you text, so Edward can finish asking you the 12 questions he has for you. Trust me, a lot of them are going to be embarrassing and you won't want to answer. But if you don't answer correctly I know what the real answer is and I will tell him." I slow evil smile spread across her face. I knew I wasn't getting a break today…

My phone buzzed and I realized that Edwards harassing was just begging… Ugh

_Edward_

Bella

_So how goes your makeover love?_

Just for this torture I am only gonna talk in msn speak

_Well you didn't use it there_

But there wznt anythin in that sentence that used msn speak

_Ok sure, I guess this is the price I have to pay because I still have 12 questions_

_Now onto those questions…_

_What is the sexiest article of clothing you own?_

Did he really just ask that!!! Now I know why Alice took me out shopping to Victoria Secret!!! I am going to kill her

I'm not sure I want to answer that question

_Well that is too bad, because I know that Alice knows and she will tell me anyways,_

Ok… I have… a thong… THANKS SO ALICE IT IS NOT MY FAULT!!!

_You must be blushing right now because I can smell you even stronger right now. _

_What type of underwear are you wearing right now?_

I am not answering that!!! You can pick a different question!

_Fine, but I will find out later_

_What is the sexiest thing you have imagined me in?_

No shirt with kakky beige shorts.

_Really, I guess I will keep that in mind._

Thanks… I guess

"Bella, your makeover is done, so you can go down to Edward now." Alice said

I raced down the stairs only to realize that I was going to be falling soon. As soon as I tripped over my feet I felt nice strong arms entwine my waist. Edward.

"Still falling for me aren't you Bella"

"That sounds so cheesy Edward"

"You are right. So anyways where was I, ah yes, you look very lovely right now, just as lovely as you did when you left my arms"

"Thank you Edward"

"So how many questions do I have left…? Let me see. Ah! 10! Perfect – Have you ever wondered what type of underwear I wear?"

What type of question was that? Of course I always wondered but there was no way I was going to say that.

"Nope"

"Really Bella?"

"Yeah, I have never wondered"

"Then why is Alice thinking to me LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!!!!"

"Because she wants to make you think I have…" I could feel the blush spread to my cheeks

"So Bella, what is your read answer?"

"Yes…"

"Good, now I can ask my next question"

"Well what is it?"

"I don't know yet, but I will think about it on our way"

"On our way where???"

**An: I know you guys must hate my by now because I haven't updated for I think it has been almost a year… I have decided that all my stories are going to be finished within the month of March 2010. Please Read and Review!!! Thanks guys for inspiring me with your reviews. Oh and if any of you have any questions that Edward could ask Bella, please let me know because I am running out of fuel in my tank. Thanks **


	4. Febuary 14th 2

**An: Disclaimer, I don't own any of the twilight characters or the saga itself. **** Read, Review and ENJOY!!! **

_FLASHBACK!!!!_

_Well what is it?"_

_"I don't know yet, but I will think about it on our way"_

_"On our way where???_

_END FLASHBACK!!!!_

So anyways, Edward was now taking me to god knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I am the one asking the questions"

"So does that mean you have a question to ask?"

"I could, or it could not, it is whatever you want it to mean"

"I want it to mean that you won't ask me anymore questions…"

"When you dream about me, do your dreams usually get inappropriate?"

"HEY! I thought you said that whatever I wanted it to mean was what it was! I didn't want anymore questions and then you go and start asking me again!" The truth is I expected this; I was just trying to stall right now.

"Bella, just answer the question."

"Fine, yes, a lot of my dreams have been inappropriate yes!"

"What type of underwear do I wear in those specific dreams, if any?"

"What!"

"I want to see if you correctly guessed."

The truth is I always thought of Edward as being the type who wore boxers, he wasn't a briefs kind of guy, or at least I thought. But another thing is, I had quite a few dreams of him going commando. But I really didn't think that Edward would actually go commando. By now I was all lost in my thought that I completely forgot about the question. I think that Edward was just being nice by letting me think about it for a wile, but I could tell that he was dying to know what the answer was. I started to think about a lot of stuff after that though.

I let my eyes drift down to where Edwards's shirt met his pants. I started to wonder what he was wearing right now. As I thought I stared down at his waist. I let my eyes drift down a little further and now I was looking straight at his butt. Man was his butt fine! After a second or two of ogling it I could sense that his eyes were on me. As soon as I was caught I swiftly tore my eyes away from his butt and out the window as my blush spread across my face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"To get that answer you will have to agree that it will count as one of your questions."

"Fine. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you"

"Yes but I want that more in depth. Why were you starting at my waist line…And below?" He chuckled.

"Ummmmm. I'd rather not"

"Yes but you still do"

"Ok… I was wondering what type of underwear you were wearing"

"There is more to it than that isn't there"

"Yah"

"Well… I was also thinking that you have a really nice butt" I finally said as I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks again."

"Ok, so that brings us back to my previous question"

"Ok so I tend to think of you as a boxers not briefs guy, but…."

"But… what?"

"but… in some of my dreams you went commando"

"Really? Hmmmmm."

He was lost there in his thought for a moment…

Suddenly we crashed into something!

I could feel Edwards's arms encase me and I was surrounded by Edward it was like a cage.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I don't know? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. He then let his arms fall and it showed that I was straddling him.

Emmett then came out of the trees and said

"HAHAHAHA THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!!! YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!!!"

"Emmett!!" Edward yelled!

"YOU TOTALED MY CAR! NOT TO MENTION PUT BELLA IN DANGER!"

"Oh I checked with Alice before I did it and I also bought you a new silver Volvo. This time it has satellite radio."

"Thanks for being so considerate Emmett."

"Your welcome, I'll see you guys at home… Have fun" He said eyeing our position.

As soon as he was out of sight Edward said:

"We're here."

"Well. Even if we weren't we would get the faster"

"I guess, are you ok, I don't smell any blood"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, you look beautiful"

"Ok… thanks…"

"You're welcome"

He then flipped us over so he was now lying on top of me. He then grabbed my hand and towed me up with him. He then said

"Follow me"

I then started to blush

"Bella, why are you blushing?"

"Because… Look at your pants, I guess now I know"

He looked down at his pants and realized that the seam was ripped all the way up. He was wearing boxers.

He had a flash of embarrassment on his face but then he composed himself.

He was then at my side and whispered

"Bella, I am a man of many different types of underwear; and lack there of…"

I blushed so hard that time and Edward walked away leaving me with my thoughts. Lack there of, does that mean he goes commando sometimes???

As soon as we got to where ever we were going, Edward said

"Bella, look I know you don't like answering the questions, right now, but in addition to my priceless present I am going to finish asking my questions to you later."

"Hmmmm… I guess that is ok, so, what is my present?"

"And I thought you didn't like presents"

"But I am curious right now."

"Ok, close your eyes and put out your hands"

As soon as my hands were out and my eyes were closed I felt something placed into them.

When I opened my eyes what I saw surprised me. It looked wonderful…

**AN: So did you guys like the cliff-hanger ending??? Don't worry I will update soon. Please review to tell me what you think. Review motivate me to keep on writing.**


	5. Febuary 14th 3

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own twilight or any of the characters.! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Ok, close your eyes and put out your hands"_

_As soon as my hands were out and my eyes were closed I felt something placed into them._

_When I opened my eyes what I saw surprised me. It looked wonderful…_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Edward" I said, "This looks so nice"

"You really like it?"

"Yes, it is wonderful!"

It was a scrapbook. I hadn't looked inside yet but I really wanted to.

"You really like it! I have been working on it for a wile. Although I think Alice wants you to open it when we are all together."

"Edward it is Valentines Day, I am opening it with you, if they want to see it then they can see it later."

"Ok,"

"AWWW! Edward this is wonderful!"

On the first page there was a very old picture of this little boy, he looked so cute. There was also a picture of a little girl who I recognized to be me. Before I knew it I was crying. I kept turning the pages. The little boy and the little girls started getting older and older. Soon they were just around the age they were now, the boy now staying the same, just in different pictures. But the girl changed on every page. Bella was about 10 pages into the book when a picture of her and Edward came on the picture. The next pages were filled with pictures of Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullen's. It was so beautiful. Bella kept turning the pages, but the pages were empty at the end.

"What are the empty ones for?" I asked

"They are for the many years to come"

"AWWW!" I said then I slammed my lips onto his.

Come on Bella, let's continue walking to your second surprise."

"There is MORE!"

"Yes there is"

As we were walking I noticed that the path was very familiar, it was the path to our meadow. It was going to be a fun night. Because I was distracted though I tripped and fell. Lucky I didn't get hurt or anything but when I got up I heard a big

RIPP!!!

"Please tell me that not-"

"HAHAHAHA!" Edward laughed

"Dammit!"

"Sorry love, it isn't funny but now I know"

When I got up my pants got caught on a branch and they tore all the way up the seam. Edward then came up to me and said

"Now I know what you where! I tolled you I would find out."

I blushed the most I had blushed ever! I was so embarrassed. But we continued on, I took my sweater and wrapped it around my waist.

When we got close to the meadow Edward picked me up in his arms and he ran us all the way to the middle. Set up there was a picnic and for me to eat… PB AND J!!! One of the first questions he asked me. But also there was bouquet of roses. A dozen I think.

"Edward! This is wonderful! But roses are expensive."

"But you are worth it Bella"

"Thank you Edward."

"You can't say thank you until you read the card"

I read the card out loud.

"I will love you until the very last rose dies. Edward. – That sounds very… depressing why would you say that. The roses are going to die eventually!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, look at the roses."

I looked at them very carefully, I realized that one of them was very shiny. I touched it.

"It's plastic!"

"Witch means Bella…"

"…"

"That me loving you till the last rose dies, the plastic one will never die, therefore never will my love"

I started to cry at that point. Again

"Edward this is wonderful!"

"Happy Valentines day Bella. I love you."

**An: WOW it is amazing. To updates in one day!!! I am bored. Anyways. What did you guys think. Please review. There is one more chapter but that is the end of the story. I still like reviews though even if I am not doing more than 1 more chapter before the end of the story, they make me feel like I did a good job. Review!!! **


	6. Febuary 14th 4

**An: Finally the last chapter. LOL sorry that it is sooo short. But this is all I wanted to put in the story, all I had planned. Ps: I don't own twilight at all.**

After the supper when we were back at the car there was a note taped to the window it said

_Look in the trunk_

In the trunk I found an extra pair of jeans. Alice. I thought. I got Edward to turn around and I changed.

When we got home I decided to put the flowers, (even the plastic one) into a vase. As I was picking up the flowers I noticed something silvery and shiny around the stem of one of the flowers. I pick that flower out and I noticed that it was a ring.

"I wanted it to be the last question I asked you, but…" Edward said

"Edward. What are you saying?"

"Bella, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me" and on that note he bent down on one knee and held the ring out in his hands.

"I love you sooo much Edward. Yes"

He then slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand and we kissed.

**An: Hey, sooorrrryyyy it was a short chapter. Lol please keep reviewing, I may not need to motivation to write more, but I still like to know what people think of my writing ****and the reviews can help me with other stories.**


End file.
